


【普羅米亞】愛情或慾望(雷米古雷)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 炮友變不成情人嗎？望食用愉快
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Remi Puguna
Kudos: 3





	【普羅米亞】愛情或慾望(雷米古雷)

**Author's Note:**

> 是愛情還是慾望，古雷自己也不清楚

「司政官…」雷米敲開了正在禁錮中的古雷家門，以前不染塵埃的房子如今看起來雜亂不堪，雷米嘆了口氣，認命的開始收拾。

「你來幹什麼？！」昨晚又喝的大醉，如今正在因為宿醉頭痛的古雷口氣不好的說，自從不再有司政官的包袱在身上，古雷可以說是完全放飛了自我，集團的事情有碧兒茹負責交涉，協助災後重建也不是他願意做的，所以他只能在家等著，等著世界給他的判決。

「唔…」濃厚的酒精的味道和古雷身上特有的小雛菊香氣混雜在一起，成為了一種讓雷米迷醉的氣息，他吻上了古雷的唇，堵住了古雷即將出口的一串喝罵…。

不知道是誰先動了手，衣服一件一件從身上剝落，雷米的手揉了揉古雷最近因為沒有固定運動和酗酒而長出來的小肚子，柔軟的感覺和之前緊實的腹肌相比好摸了很多，不是一般中老年男性的啤酒肚，就是一個令人愛不釋手的可愛的小肚子。

「要做就快做！」古雷拍掉雷米的手「還是你已經對我這具噁心的、肥胖的、醜陋的、畸形的前燃燒者軀體無法下手了？」

「你的小肚子很性感~」雷米舔了舔古雷的耳垂說，他把男人推倒在收拾乾淨的沙發上，從沙發縫隙摸出了一管潤滑液，卻並不著急著用，他一口含上了古雷的乳尖雙手又一次揉上了軟軟的小肚子，溫熱柔軟的觸感不是肌肉的緊實也不是贅肉的鬆垮，就是一個非常好摸的小肚子，還有上面可愛的凹下去的肚臍。

「別摸了！套你帶了沒？」古雷被摸的起了反應，他從來就不知道肚子是自己的敏感點，他推了推在胸口的男人希望快點得到滿足，都不是第一次了沒有必要搞那麼多…「啊！要死！你不會說一下嗎？！」

「我今天不想戴套。」雷米一邊用手指抽插後穴一邊掐按古雷的乳珠。

「戴上！」古雷一點都不想縱容雷米，當了炮友那麼多年，他怎麼會不知道雷米的個性和伴侶關係。

「我很久沒有其他人了，前一段時間隊裡也有健康檢查，你也不喜歡套子的觸感不是嗎？」手指從一根加到兩根、三根，另一隻手離開胸部開始玩弄擼動古雷的囊袋和莖身。

「我們的關係…啊…你…哈啊…只是…炮…啊…炮友！」前列腺輕易的被用力按壓，長久維持的關係讓雷米極為理解古雷的敏感區域。

「你明白我的意思…」雷米一挺身進入濕熱的穴口，他沒有戴上保險套…。

「你…啊…戴上！不…不要…我們…不可能…啊…嗯…雷米！…求…求你了！」沒有戴套的巨大在體內進出，他覺得又爽又徬徨，他不能接受他們的關係從普通的炮友變得更加親密…

右手自欺欺人似的遮住臉，身下承受著熟悉的巨物，雷米嘆了口氣，停下了動作，上前拿開古雷遮住臉的手，一點一點的親掉眼角掉出來的不知道什麼原因流出的淚水，伸手從地上的褲子裡掏出保險套撕開…

「為什麼？」雷米推高古雷的臀部，用手掐著古雷的腰開始由後猛烈的進出，每次都盡根操入，狠狠碾壓前列腺，熟悉的穴道來不及閉合就再次被操開。

「啊、啊…嗯……啊哈…唔…雷…雷米…快…我快…啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊！」古雷沒有回答問題，他只是認真的享受這場久違的性愛。

保險套用了3.4個，地點也從沙發一路轉移到床上再到浴室裡，雷米坐在浴缸裡身前抱著被他洗乾淨的古雷，水淹過了古雷的胸，只餘下滿是咬痕的鎖骨在水面。

「我們不可能，」

「你對我不是沒感覺，」

「我快要審判了，」

「你記得你開始不叫我名字嗎？」

「結果不會太好。」

「你知道我不會在乎。」

「你離開吧！我們的關係該結束了！」

「一個play boy也有真心的。」

「我不想放棄。」

「我們的關係永遠不會有任何改變…。」

雷米離開了，餘下繼續等候審判的古雷。

雷米臨走前煮的麵被放的涼了、糊了、漲了，古雷終於從餐桌前起身將碗包上保鮮膜整碗麵放入微波爐熱；賣像難看的麵再次熱氣騰騰的擺在桌上，「啪答！」輕微的一聲，水珠掉進了碗裡，古雷似乎毫無所覺，他一口一口的吃完了這碗被水珠弄的過鹹的麵「但是我沒有真心…」他推開碗開始大聲的笑了起來，笑著笑著，水珠再次不小心從眼眶掉了出來…這次沒有人再把他們親掉了…。

-END-


End file.
